Lost in Space (2018 TV series)
Lost in Space is an American science fiction web television reboot of the 1965 series of the same name, following the adventures of a family of pioneering space colonists whose spaceship veers off-course. It was created by Matt Sazama and Burk Sharpless, produced by Legendary Television, Synthesis Entertainment, and Applebox, with Zack Estrin serving as showrunner. On Feb 4 2018 Kevin Burns revealed that Lost in Space was scheduled to be released in mid-April 2018 on Netflix. A second season was released on December 24, 2019. Story In the year 2044, an alien species appeared before Earth and crashed into the planet. However, the government wanted to keep the existence of aliens a secret. By the time the alien craft was detected, it was two days away from impact and the public was informed it is a comet, coined as the Christmas Star. After the craft crashed into Earth, the media called the impact the Christmas Star Incident. While not a catastrophic level meteoric event (like the one that brought the extinction of the dinosaurs), the crash still caused a planetary scale contamination of earth's atmosphere, darkening the skies with its debris. With no sunlight and dense particulate matter, humans began wearing masks to survive; however, earth could no longer properly sustain human existence. Having acquired new technology from the alien crash landing, the American military secretly tasked Dr. Maureen Robinson to help them construct next generation space crafts for intergalactic travel. Under her direction, scientists gained understanding of the alien ship's faster-than-light drive, and used it to introduce interstellar travel. Once the design, engineering, and manufacturing of the Resolute mothership and its Jupiter spacecrafts completed, Dr. Robinson intends to make a fresh start for her family and other colonists in the promising undiscovered new lands of Alpha Centauri, but there were complications. Maureen had separated from her husband, John Robinson, and wanted his permission to allow them to leave with her to Alpha Centauri. The strain between military duty while still balance being a father and husband took its toll on their marriage. However, John didn’t want to leave his children behind and he decided to join his family to the new world. Originally, their youngest son, Will, had failed the placement exam. Through a secret exchange, Maureen got someone of influence to help her reinstate Will for the journey in return for some secret files. Although she had her concerns, she was happy to know her whole family can leave Earth for a better life. Unfortunately, the journey for Alpha Centauri wouldn’t be so lucky. By 2046, the colonists were on their way to Alpha Centauri. The alien FTL drive that powers the Resolute has been discovered by the aliens and they want it back. The Robot infiltrated the Resolute and attacked the ship’s crew to recover the missing drive. Known to only a few that their ship is under attack, the colonists were told to board their Jupiters for safety and return to the Resolute once the matter was resolved. During this time, June Harris (career criminal) stowed away aboard the Resolute for a fresh start. When the ship suffered damage, she didn’t have access to a ship and she needed to escape as she was arrested earlier for murder. Stealing Dr. Zachery Smith’s jacket, she used his credentials, posing as Family Therapist Dr. Smith, to commandeer Jupiter 18 while the Robinsons fled in Jupiter 2. As the Resolute struggles to restore order to their crumbling ship, various parts of their mothership have splintered and the entire party was taken to an unknown region of space. Either the Resolute or the Robot's ship's FTL drive activated and sucked everyone through and the Jupiters crashed down on the nearby planet. The Jupiter 2, along with other Jupiters, experienced difficulty in landing as the Resolute’s crashing parts affected their ability to land. While most made it, there was a total of 27 fatalities during the incident. Stuck on the ice side of the planet, the Jupiter 2 crash-landed on ice and the heat from their crash caused the ice to melt and the ship sunk to the bottom. To recover their ship, John wanted Will to dive into the water to help salvage their ship, but he was afraid to dive in and Judy volunteered in the recovery efforts. Unfortunately, the water froze faster than anticipated. Judy was ultimately frozen and trapped several meters below the surface. With only small tools, the Robinsons attempted to dig her out before she her suit runs out of oxygen, but the effort was taking too long. While observing a white light burning from a distance, Will realized it is Magnesium and they can use it to melt down the ice to rescue Judy. Taking on Will’s idea, John brings his son to help him excavate it. At the magnesium cave, Will helped John identify the magnesium deposit to help rescue Judy. Unfortunately, Will fell through the ice and downwards to a forest area. With limited time, John reluctantly left Will to prioritize Judy. Will understood what’s at stake and waited for his father’s return. It was there he encountered the Robot and his downed spacecraft. It’s unclear what happened during the attack on board the Resolute, but the Robot and its ship crash-landed onto the mysterious planet as well and half of its body is missing. Will found his missing torso and ran for his life by climbing up a tree, hoping to avoid the robot, only to find his other half stuck on a branch with him. The robot was on attack mode and lunged after Will. Too afraid to make a move, Will sat things out as he attempts to contact his father for help. However, things got deadly with a forest fire. The crash ignited a forest fire and it will burn everything nearby, including Will. Realizing he’ll die along with the robot, Will decided to break the branch to allow both the robot’s halves reconnect. Appreciative of the rescue, the Robot transforms himself more like a humanoid and takes Will to safety. During this time, the rest of the Robinsons struggle to rescue Judy as she’s running out of air and will suffocate soon. John didn’t get enough magnesium and the rain was re-freezing the water, resealing the hole they’ve burned through. Believing it was the end of Judy, the Robinsons held Judy to comfort her in her final moments when the Robot appeared with Will. Listening to his commands, Will had the robot melt through the ice and freed Judy. After Judy was rescued, the family was saved with the help of the robot’s heating abilities to keep the family warm over the night. The following day, the Robinsons and the robot melted their way back the Jupiter and began restoring their ship. Although the internal systems of the ship is restored, it will still take time to lift themselves out of the ice. The parents took the time to traverse into the forest to examine the robot’s spacecraft. In between, Penny realized there was a shrapnel storm occurring and worried about their parents. Using their all-terrain vehicle, the Chariot, Penny wanted Judy to join her to recover their parents. Unfortunately, Judy was suffering from claustrophobia and PTSD when she was trapped and dying under the ice. Seeing Judy wasn’t up for the recovery, Penny drove out by herself. Penny made it to the forest to recover her parents, Will, and the Robot back to Jupiter 2. However, while returning, they also recovered “Dr. Smith.” June survived Jupiter 18’s crash along with Don West and a chicken. The two travelled across the arid land and found an injured pilot, Angela. While the storm was happening, June convinced Don to stay behind to look after Angela as she looked for help, she lied. She stole the flare gun and left Don and Angela to their demise. Unknown to June, Don found the Japanese crew of the Jupiter 11 and found refuge there. June would live with the Robinsons for a time before the rest of the colonist survivors banded together. As the other Jupiter's began contacting each other, the Robinsons reconnected with Jupiter 11 and Judy discovered (from Angela) that the attack was perpetrated by the Robot. Fearful for Will’s safety, she talked to Will about it, but he already knew. While the parents were investigating the robot’s ship, Will and the Robot touched a part of the ship together and that caused them to mentally link with what the Robot did. Commanding the robot to never harm another living being, Will convinced his siblings to keep quiet about the robot’s involvement with the attack aboard the Resolute until he’s ready to tell John. However, in the interest of the robot’s safety, Will had hidden him inside a cave until he was ready to talk. All the surviving colonists have now banded together and Victor Dhar was chosen to lead the community. Dr. Smith wanted to convert the robot under her power. If she returned to the Resolute, she'll be arrested and branded a criminal; she needed to manipulate events in her favor and the Robot's power would protect her from harm. When the colonists built a light beacon in hopes to signal the Resolute, Dr. Smith allowed local armored saber-tooth lizards to attack the camp. This forced Will to call the robot for help but Will needed to cancel the robot’s pacifist command so that it would fight back. Allowing it to be violent again, the robot was victorious. With the camp now aware of the robot’s existence and what it has done aboard the Resolute, there were major concerns about their safety. John vouched that the robot has changed and only answers to Will’s command. However, Angela lost her husband to the robot’s attack and was too hateful to allow it to stand. The robot had printed out a gun for Will for protection earlier, but he hidden it to avoid trouble. Dr. Smith stole the gun and now guided Angela towards the gun so that she could direct her rage against the robot that killed her husband. With some emotional manipulation of her distraught state, Angela later attempted to shoot down the robot, causing it to transform into his battle mode. Will was able to pacify the robot before anything got too serious, but John was seriously injured when the robot threw him to the wall. Realizing that the robot is a threat to the safety of the colonists, Will reluctantly had the robot walk down a cliff and broke apart from impact. However, June would secretly recover the parts and attempt to resurrect the robot into her service. Through Maureen’s examination of the planet, she realized the planet has reached its end cycle. There’s a black-hole near the sun and its gravity causes the planet to orbit too close to the sun, causing everything on the surface to burn. To prevent widespread panic, Maureen decided to keep it to herself and John until they could figure out a solution to save everyone. However, Penny overheard it and warned her love interest, Vijay Dhar, about their reality, but made him promise to keep it to himself. Things were kept quiet until Vijay realizes they were all going to die. Don West has been trying hard to impress everyone while trying to gain a profit. With everyone low on fuel, Don offers Victor the location of Jupiter 18 to salvage its fuel to help return to the Resolute. Unfortunately, the planet has begun reacting towards the gravity of the sun and black-hole. Seismic activity has increased and while returning to their base with the fuel, Evan’s body was crushed under the fuel container. The container itself was punctured and if they lift it up, it would leak all the fuel out. Victor wanted to save Evan, but prioritized the fuel first. Judy didn’t care about the fuel and wanted to save Evan and Don assisted in saving him. Although they successfully rescued Evan, he later died enroute back to base; they lost both the fuel and Evan. Without a fuel source, everyone just presumed they would have to stay a little longer, but Vijay knew the truth and decided to tell his family. Unwilling to risk family’s life, Victor decided to launch away with his Jupiter 4 for his family’s safety. Both John and Maureen realized what was happening and managed to sabotage Jupiter 4 before they could leave. It was then the two explained the situation to the colonists and proposed a realistic plan to get help from the Resolute: they would launch a lightened Jupiter 4 into space with enough fuel to make it back to the Resolute. During that time, Don has found proof that June is fake as the real Dr. Smith is a man. Maureen tricked June into a room and had her quarantined while they dealt with the Jupiter 4 launch. However, June began manipulating Will as the parents never told the complete truth about Dr. Smith's actions. June reasoned with Will to set her free so they could restore the robot and have it pilot the ship without risking John. However, it was a ruse and Will got tied up. Maureen acted as mission control over launching John and Don into space when June knocked out Maureen, causing Jupiter 4 to explode. June kidnapped Maureen in the confusion and tried to get her to help June restore the robot and possibly the alien ship. While Will was upset over John’s demise, he discovered one of the rocks he held is concentrated bio-matter that can be used as fuel by their waste converters. Having the colonist return to the cave (where robot was first hidden) the colonist recovered enough solidified fecal matter to be turned into fuel. It was during this time, John managed to broadcast a signal to Will that he’s alive. While the ship did explode, the two of them managed to survive near an engine compartment and signaled their situation. Meanwhile, June presses Maureen to do her bidding while Judy searches for her mother. Maureen stalled helping June, long enough for Judy to find and rescue her. The colonists have begun to launch and return to the Resolute. The Robinson children stayed behind to wait for the rest of their family in Jupiter 2. The robot has been resurrected and now loyal to June. Using the robot’s power, June makes Judy and Maureen take her back to Jupiter 2 and launch into space. It was while during in space though, Maureen went for a nose dive and caused the robot to send June to the center of the ship for protection. Maureen used that chance to lock the robot and June out for a brief time while the Robinsons figured out a way to rescue John. They had a harpoon and attempted to fire it to recover John, but June figured a way to open the doors prematurely and had the robot hunt them down. It was during this time, another robot had arrived to help Will’s robot. Back to its bad self, both robots attacked the Robinsons. Penny and Judy stayed inside the Chariot for protection, while Will remained outside, attempting to reason with his robot and Maureen using the ship’s robotic arm to beat off their attackers. The robots retaliated and knocked out Maureen and damaged Will’s suit. Will was venting air and was dying; the second robot was poised to kill Will until the other one remembered his bond with Will. Returning to Will’s side, he repaired Will’s suit and fought the other robot out of Jupiter 2 and into space. While there’s a moment of peace, everyone was losing air and need to close the ship’s hatch. Will realized he was the only one that could do it and went outside the ship to manually close the ship’s hatch. However, he lost his grip and floated away from the ship. Fortunately, John made it to the harpoon and rescued his son. The Robinsons were reunited and quarantined June for safety. It was only then that Maureen learned that June helped fire the harpoon a second time to recover John. Curious to why June did that, Maureen talked to June, but she couldn’t trust her reasons and returned to the bridge. While struggling control over the ship, the Resolute was expected to leave already without Jupiter 2, but Victor had their ship stay long enough to find the Robinsons. Without fuel, the Resolute was going to manually recover Jupiter 2, but that was when the alien FTL drive activated. June had the robot bring its FTL drive earlier from his crashed ship to Jupiter 2 (under the Chariot). The FTL Drive awakened and began bonding with the ship’s navigation systems and opened a portal into another galaxy. Realizing they are now in a binary star system, Will recalls the robot depicting this place as “danger.” The Jupiter 2 is now lost in dangerous space. Cast and characters For a more complete listing and background information on show cast, see here. Main * Toby Stephens as , the expedition commander. * Molly Parker as , a fearless and brilliant aerospace engineer who makes the decision to bring her family to space for a chance at a new life on a better world. * Ignacio Serricchio as Don West, a roughneck smuggling luxury goods on the side who finds in the Robinsons the family he never thought he would find. * Taylor Russell as Dr. , John and Maureen's eldest child. An 18 year old physician. * Mina Sundwall as , one of the Robinson children. * Maxwell Jenkins as , the youngest Robinson child. * Parker Posey as June Harris, AKA Dr. Z. Smith The Robot also appears in the series in a modified form. Recurring * Raza Jaffrey as Victor Dhar, a well groomed, educated and officious man with a sense of entitlement. Victor has been a career builder and politician from a young age. There is arrogance and impatience about him. All this masks the underlying fear that he'll one day be found out — that he isn’t quite good enough. * Ajay Parikh-Friese as Vijay Dhar * Kiki Sukezane as Aiko Watanabe * Selma Blair as''' 'Jessica Harris appears in a flashback in only a single installment in the first season. Her con-artist sister June Harris attacks her and then takes her position on the ''Resolute, then poses as "Dr. Smith." She appears again in "Echoes" of the second season. Crew For a more complete listing of crew who worked on Netflix's ''Lost in Space, see here.'' Netflix's Lost in Space was developed by Matt Sazama & Burk Sharpless, based on the original premise created by Irwin Allen. Neil Marshall, Marc Helwig, Matt Sazama, Burk Sharpless, Kevin Burns, Jon Jashni and Zack Estrin all serve as executive producers on the program. Ed McCardie serves as a co-executive producer. The series is produced by Kari Drake and Brad Van Arragon, with music by Christopher Drake and Christopher Lennertz. Episodes Season 1 :Main article: Season 1 Season 1 premiered with all ten episodes on Netflix on April 13, 2018. *1.01 "Impact" *1.02 "Diamonds in the Sky" *1.03 "Infestation" *1.04 "The Robinsons Were Here" *1.05 "Transmission" *1.06 "Eulogy" *1.07 "Pressurized" *1.08 "Trajectory" *1.09 "Resurrection" *1.10 "Danger, Will Robinson" Season 2 :Main article: Season 2 Season 2 premiered on December 24, 2019https://ew.com/comic-con/2019/10/05/lost-in-space-netflix-time-jump-bigger-season-2/ with ten new episodes. *2.01 "Shipwrecked" *2.02 "Precipice" *2.03 "Echoes" *2.04 "Scarecrow" *2.05 "Run" *2.06 "Severed" *2.07 "Evolution" *2.08 "Unknown" *2.09 "Shell Game" *2.10 "Ninety-Seven" Lost in Space 2 Have You Seen Our Robot? Trailer Netflix Production Development In October 2014, it was announced that Legendary Television was developing a new reboot of Lost in Space and had hired Dracula Untold screenwriting duo Matt Sazama and Burk Sharpless to pen the new series. In November 2015, Netflix landed the project. On June 29, 2016, Netflix officially ordered a full 10 episode season of Lost in Space, with Zack Estrin as executive producer and showrunner. Sazama, Sharpless, Kevin Burns, Jon Jashni, Neil Marshall, and Marc Helwig also serve as executive producers. Toby Stephens had this to say about the new show: "It’s a very clever, modern reworking of a great story. Lost In Space is Swiss Family Robinson in space, so it was a story that existed before Lost In Space. The fundamental story is that it’s a family that is lost in a difficult, life-threatening situation and how it challenges them and brings them closer together. That is essentially what the story of this is, it’s just the context is a lot more modern. It's a more modern take on the '60s version. If you look at it now, it's charming, but it seems so innocent. Whereas this is a version that is for our time. I’m hoping it will still have humour and humanity in it, but it has obviously gotta be for a modern audience." The program's frequent use of orange is nod to the favorite color of Irwin Allen, the creator of the original Lost in Space."Bill and Max: Lost and Found in Space" - Season 1 home video special feature Filming Production on the series began in January 2017, in Vancouver, British Columbia, and concluded in June 2017. Tie-in media A novel based on the series, Lost in Space: Return to Yesterday, was published on November 19, 2019. A second novel, Lost in Space: Infinity's Edge, is slated for publication on May 19, 2020. A comic series, Lost in Space: Countdown to Danger, began release in December 2018 and is ongoing. A set of trading cards based upon the the first season of the series was also released. Gallery lost-in-space-poster.jpg External links * Lost in Space on Netflix * References Category:Lost in Space (Netflix) Category:TV Series and Pilots